<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Payoff by ojisandavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411498">The Only Payoff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojisandavid/pseuds/ojisandavid'>ojisandavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt Cass is a badass, Cass Swears a Lot, Gen, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Nerdery, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014), References to Depression, So much Nerdery, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojisandavid/pseuds/ojisandavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alistair?"</p><p>"Yes, Cass?"</p><p>"If you ever threaten my baby again …”</p><p>---</p><p>Hiro changes the world, Krei screws up bigtime, and Aunt Cass goes full mama grizzly, all on Hiro's eighteenth birthday -- and all in the glare of a social media frenzy. #kreihole #badasscass #baymaxrevolution</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Payoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No superheroics here unless you count Hiro giving the world a huge gift. Also, Cass uses some R-rated language but damn, is she awesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost noon on his 18th birthday, and Hiro looked up at the ceiling of his attic room in the Lucky Cat. Most of it was still there. The rest was open to the clear blue sky.</p><p>It hadn't been much of an earthquake by San Fransokyo standards, but it was right under their neighborhood. And it was enough to give their creaking old house a hard shake. </p><p>Hiro had hurried over from his brand-new faculty office at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology as soon as he got Aunt Cass’ frantic call. The cafe and second floor were in okay shape, but up here …</p><p>They stood together at the top of the stairs, with Baymax right behind them. A fallen beam blocked the path into the room.</p><p>Cass held Mochi and stroked the trembling cat. "I hope you didn’t lose anything important," she said to her nephew.</p><p>Hiro looked at his corner of the room. A chunk of ceiling had crushed his desktop computer. His old toy robots lay mangled atop a heap of debris. His clothes and bed were in there somewhere.</p><p>He scanned the corner of the room that would always be Tadashi's. The bed, the books, all his brother's things were untouched. </p><p>"Nothing important," he said quietly.</p><p>She watched his face carefully. "I know the depression has been hitting you extra hard lately, little man. And now all this -- and on your birthday. Are you sure you’re okay?"</p><p>"I’m okay, Aunt Cass." He forced a smile. "My graduate assistant said she can handle my classes today." He looked down at his phone. "And here's a text from the insurance adjuster. He'll be here in a few minutes. Why don’t you get the cafe open and I'll meet with him?" </p><p>"Thank you, Hiro. I don't know what I'd do ..." She leaned against him. </p><p>"I just want to help, Aunt Cass." He gave her a real smile this time.</p><p>"I should stop calling you 'little man,' shouldn't I?” she said with a sniffle. “You're all grown up now, Dr. Hamada!"</p><p>"Ugh, I'll never get used to the PhD. And hey, I'm still short. You can call me little man all you want."</p><p>"Well, I'll try not to,” she said with a fond look, “but you'll always be my baby!"</p><p>He ducked his head and smiled, blushing. </p><p>"Ooh, quit being so freaking <i>cute!"</i> she squealed, mussing his unruly hair. </p><p>On their way downstairs they passed the little <i>butsudan,</i> the household shrine. Hiro brushed his fingertips against the photo of Tadashi, as he did every day.</p><p>“Sweetie,” Cass said, “have you decided what to do about the Baymax code and specs?” </p><p>Hiro sighed. </p><p>“I’m still not sure.” He tapped the laptop tucked under his arm. “I’ve got the code compiling now, so it’ll be ready either way.” </p><p>He paused at the big second-floor window.</p><p>"Whoa. Aunt Cass, look!"</p><p>Down on the sidewalk, a long line of people started at the door of the Lucky Cat and stretched down the block.</p><p>"It’s a little early for the lunch rush. We never have this much traffic right now. Or ever!" Cass said in wonder.</p><p>Hiro looked up from his phone.</p><p>"Here's why." He showed her his social feed:</p><p>
  <i>Support #luckycatSF. Be there at 10</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We love you Cass &amp; Hiro! #luckycatSF</i>
</p><p>
  <i>4 tadashi #luckycatSF #someonehastohelp</i>
</p><p>"Sometimes I love this city," Cass murmured, hand on her heart.</p><p>He nudged her. "Go. Feed your fans. I'll come help as soon as the adjuster leaves."</p><p>She hurried downstairs. He glanced out the window again and grinned.</p><p>"Hey!" he called after her. "Tell Mrs. Matsuda she looks pretty in her tube top!" </p><p>"Oh God!"</p><p>---</p><p>A little later, Hiro trudged into the cafe kitchen, carrying the laptop and a check. Cass pulled a tray of muffins from the oven and hurried over.</p><p>"How did it go with the adjuster?" she asked.</p><p>Hiro silently handed over the check. Cass' face fell.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I know," he said miserably. "He yammered on about preexisting this and non-qualifying that. I argued but …"</p><p>"You did your best, sweetie. We'll get by."</p><p>His shoulders sagged.</p><p>“I should sell the Baymax code. Then we'd have enough.”</p><p>"You don’t have to do that, Hiro."</p><p>"But you always took care of us and ..."</p><p>Cass gently cupped his chin in her hand.</p><p>"Hiro, look at me. Please."</p><p>Big, sad brown eyes reluctantly met her sparkling green eyes.</p><p>"I didn't take care of you boys so I could get some kind of … of payoff later on. Seeing you grow up into a good man -- that's all the payoff I could ask for. I know you really want to share Baymax with the world, and that’s more important to me than getting a few repairs done faster."</p><p>“But if I sold the code and specs, I could do good things with the money too. Starting here.”</p><p>“I know you could, Hiro. I just hope you’ll listen to your heart. And you know I’ll support you no matter what you decide. Okay?”</p><p>He hugged her fiercely.</p><p>"Love you, Aunt Cass," he said, voice muffled by her shoulder.</p><p>"Ohh, I love you too, baby. Now let's go feed some hungry people!"</p><p>He wiped his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, can I take the laptop to the counter with me? I want to finish compiling this code and it always needs some babysitting."</p><p>"Sure, honey!"</p><p>Hiro donned his apron and hurried to the cash register. Their part-time employee moved over to the espresso machine. Hiro popped the laptop and doublechecked his task status. All good.</p><p>He smiled at the next waiting customer. "Welcome to the Lucky Cat! Can I help you?"</p><p>While Hiro took orders, Baymax did his best to deliver food to the crowded tables, although people kept grabbing him to pose for selfies.</p><p>The line went on and on.</p><p>"Can I help the next person?" </p><p>"What can I get for you?"</p><p>"Who's next?"</p><p>"Can I help…" He looked up at the next face in line. "You," he finished flatly.</p><p>"Hello, Hiro," said Alistair Krei.</p><p>"Mr. Krei." All over the crowded cafe, heads turned at the mention of that name. Up and down the line of waiting customers, phones came out.</p><p>"So sorry to hear about the damage to this wonderful old place," Krei oozed. "I'm truly heartbroken."</p><p>Baymax waddled over.</p><p>"My scan indicates that your heart is not--"</p><p>"So I came to get a latte and show my support," he added, surfing his voice over Baymax's with the ease of a board-meeting veteran. He turned and flashed a practiced smile at the customers behind him.</p><p>"And," he said in a lower voice, "to seal the deal on your Baymax product. I'm sure the money will come in very handy right now."</p><p>"Unbelievable," said Hiro. "You couldn't even wait for the dust to settle?"</p><p>Undeterred by a mere freezing reception, Krei plowed on.</p><p>"The Baymax line will revolutionize healthcare. The savings from nursing staff reductions alone … what a product!"</p><p>Hiro thought about the collapsed roof upstairs, and the kind of money Krei had been talking about. He also compared the man in front of him to the man who had designed and built the first Baymax. <i>Someone has to help.</i></p><p>He made his decision.</p><p>"Baymax isn't going to be a product, Mr. Krei. He's going to be a standard. I'm open-sourcing him. Anyone will be able to download his Tadashi Chip code, 3D-print the critical parts, and build their own. Any improvements they make get fed back into the Baymax ecosystem. It’ll all be spelled out in the Creative Commons license."</p><p>Krei stared, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"I baked in a communications protocol too," Hiro continued. "Every Baymax will be able to share knowledge in real time with every other Baymax over a mesh network. More Baymaxes, more nodes, more connections, stronger network."</p><p>"No lock-in? No subscription model? No recurring revenue? <i>Nothing?"</i></p><p>"Nope. Just Baymaxes everywhere. Helping people, the way my brother wanted. Starting …" he turned to his laptop and tapped a few keys. "Now."</p><p>Krei’s eyes narrowed. "You're bluffing, Dr. Hamada. How much are you holding out for? Who else are you talking to? Whatever they offer you, I can…"</p><p>"Sir?” his assistant, Judy, tapped him on the shoulder. “The Baymax code and schematics are up on RoboHub. Look."</p><p>Krei stared at Judy’s phone. </p><p>"What the actual…"</p><p>He glared at the small young man behind the counter.</p><p>"You think you'll keep your teaching position at SFIT now, Hamada?” he shouted. Customers murmured. More phones came out.</p><p>“I'm their biggest donor! You'll be out on your skinny little ass! You think you'll be able to get a job in robotics, any job at all? <i>Everyone</i> does business with me! And if they want to <i>keep</i> doing business with me, they damn well won't do business with <i>you!"</i></p><p>The color drained from Hiro's face. </p><p>He got as far as “you wouldn't--" when a tray crashed down on the counter next to him. Croissants flew everywhere.</p><p>"Alistair Krei, you little asshole!" Cass shouted. "No wonder I said no to a second date!" </p><p>Hiro heard titters from the line of customers. The phones were definitely catching <i>this.</i></p><p>“You think you own this whole damn city and everyone in it! You think you can threaten people and swing your dick around and everyone will just fall in line. Well, think again, buster!”</p><p>“Cass, I…” Krei looked very much like Hiro did when Aunt Cass would grab his ear and hit him with a high-decibel lecture on bot fighting.</p><p>“Hiro is doing something good for the whole world. Something <i>you</i> wouldn't understand in a million years!!”</p><p>"Unfair, Cass! My charitable foundation --"</p><p>"Pfft, so you got your name on a hospital or something? Your foundation is useless!"</p><p>"Really? What does Mr. High and Mighty here have to show for all his work on his precious robots?" Customers muttered angrily and the phones kept recording, but Krei was oblivious. "He leaves you to clean up the mess while he wanders around with his head in the clouds! He could have a whole crew here right now repairing this place instead of standing there like an idiot, slinging coffee and giving away my … his intellectual property for free!"</p><p>“I don’t care about Hiro’s money,” Cass said, “I care about Hiro! And Hiro cares about other people. You don’t care about anything except your money and your ego! You tore down a whole protected historic neighborhood for your ugly glass turd of an office building, you … you philistine!"</p><p>"That was all perfectly legal --"</p><p>"Because you own the politicians and they changed the rules to suit you!"</p><p>"Yeah, you jerk!" a customer yelled.</p><p>"Speak truth to power!" another chimed in.</p><p>Krei glanced over his shoulder at the angry onlookers, each and every one of them holding up a phone.</p><p>Hiro could see the man’s slow, unhappy realization that he had just screwed up royally. And he'd done it in front of a crowd of typical San Fransokyans. They were fearless, they were connected, and the phones in this room alone had enough processing power to handle a moonshot.</p><p>Hiro glanced at the rapidly scrolling social feed on his laptop. Krei and Cass were <i>everywhere</i> already. Sometimes, he mused, he loved this city.</p><p>He switched tabs to RoboHub. The downloads were racking up. </p><p>“For you, Tadashi,” he whispered.</p><p><i>Thank you.</i> Hiro glanced around. Where had that come from? He shrugged and closed the laptop just as Aunt Cass was reaching her conclusion -- at the top of her lungs.</p><p>"... So screw you and every other tech billionaire sociopath brogrammer <i>douchebag</i> who ever set foot in this city!"</p><p>The cafe echoed to cheers and applause.</p><p>"One moment, <i>sir,"</i> she spat, "while I get your latte."</p><p>"Um, can I help the next in line?" Hiro said weakly, but no one was paying attention. </p><p>Cass glared at Krei as she handed him his drink. Like every Lucky Cat latte, its foam was a delicate work of art. It depicted the cafe's <i>maneki neko,</i> the lucky cat itself, paw raised in greeting. On this particular latte, for this particular customer, the paw had a tiny middle finger. It was raised.</p><p>Krei raised an eyebrow in return. "Lovely as always, Cass."</p><p>"Alistair,” she said a bit more quietly, “I know you're not a complete asshole. So quit acting like one. Enjoy your latte."</p><p>He nodded and turned to go.</p><p>"Alistair?" she called after him.</p><p>"Yes, Cass?"</p><p>She put a protective arm around her nephew’s shoulders. Hiro grinned nervously.</p><p>"If you ever threaten my baby again, I'll rip your balls off."</p><p>Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, Hiro turned slowly toward his aunt. In his superhero career he'd faced down madmen, killer robots, and, for some reason, mutant eel women. The stone-cold voice that had just come out of Aunt Cass' mouth was scarier than any of them. </p><p>Krei made a break for the door, his assistant scurrying after him.</p><p>"Welp," said Cass, "that was fun but it ain't getting the popovers baked." She looked around. Every gleefully shocked face in the room was turned to her. </p><p>"What?!"</p><p>---</p><p>A hulking black SUV pulled up and over the curb outside the Lucky Cat, knocking down a box of community newspapers. Krei hurried into the back seat amid a chorus of jeers and boos.</p><p>Once safely down the street, he stared at his phone. Video of Cass' diatribe was all over Phluttr.</p><p>It was trending under #kreihole.</p><p>And #badasscass.</p><p>Oh, and #cass4mayor. </p><p>“CEO Meltdown!” screamed a business headline in his feed. Krei Tech stock was dropping.</p><p>Crap. Amazing what a bunch of nobodies could do in a few minutes with no money and no organization. His charitable foundation should take notes.</p><p>"It's all over DikoryDok too, sir," Judy said. "Someone set it to a K-pop track and the tweens are going crazy for it."</p><p>"Seriously? It's been, what, ten minutes?"</p><p>“Nice remix from this kid in Malaysia,” she said, holding out her phone. A bass line thumped beneath a sample of Cass yelling “douchebag!”</p><p>“Catchy,” he conceded.</p><p>"Word is out about Hamada's Baymax release too. RoboHub's servers are getting hammered. Huge traffic from every continent except Antarctica."</p><p>"At least the damn penguins won't have Baymaxes." Krei sighed. "Tell our devs and roboticists to get in there. We can at least try to leverage his platform."</p><p>"Shall I contact the SFIT trustees about him?"</p><p>Krei considered this. He considered it again in light of Cass’ warning. He shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs.</p><p>"No. Wait. Yes." If Hiro lost his job for <i>any</i> reason after Krei's very public screwup then he, Krei, would take it in the shorts -- from Cass and everyone else. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"Tell them I think very highly of Dr. Hamada's work,” he said glumly, “and I wish him a long and happy career at SFIT."</p><p>Judy’s phone chimed. She read the incoming message with a frown.</p><p>"Not to pile on the bad news, sir, but the foundation audit came in. Nearly 75 percent of last quarter's donations went to overhead. The director says it's because they've been working on their comprehensive ten-year plan."</p><p>"What the hell," Krei growled. His 300 foundation staff members seemed to do nothing except write reports, jet off to very important conferences with other foundations, and run up spectacular bar tabs.</p><p>
  <i>Your foundation is useless!</i>
</p><p>There had to be a better way.</p><p>Yes, he thought. No shiny office. No big staff. No doorstop ten-year plans. Instead, something ad-hoc, small-scale, nimble, but meshed to create huge effects. Just like the millions of people spreading Cass' words around the globe right now. Just like Hamada's microbots, and now his Baymaxes. </p><p>
  <i>...more nodes, more connections, stronger network.</i>
</p><p>"Send pink slips to the entire foundation staff tomorrow and put their office up for lease."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yep. Tell them if they’d like to call me an asshole, there's a hashtag for that."</p><p>Judy experienced a brief and highly suspect coughing fit.</p><p>"Yes sir," she managed.</p><p>"It's time for a different direction."</p><p>"What did you have in mind, sir?"</p><p>"I'll think of something. I'm feeling … inspired." </p><p>
  <i>I know you're not a complete asshole.</i>
</p><p>Inspired by whom, he didn't say. And he would never say. </p><p>---</p><p>That night, Baymax swept the floor while Hiro and Cass sat exhausted at a cafe table, counting cash. It had been a good day. The viral video had brought in even more customers to meet #badasscass.</p><p>The day's take wouldn't cover all of the insurance shortfall, but it came close.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't just give you the money to fix everything," Hiro said. "Krei was right about that. I'm not very practical. I wish I could take better care of us, like Tadashi did."</p><p>“Sweetie, you beat yourself up so much,” Cass sighed. “I know you worry about living up to Tadashi's standards. But remember what your counselor said. You don't have to compare yourself to anyone. You just have to be yourself.”</p><p>“But is ‘myself’ ever good enough?” he mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet little man. You’re the smartest, bravest, most decent person I know, and I’m not just saying that.” She smiled. “Your friends love you for a reason, you know.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” he said quietly. Gotta love depression, he mused. You could never be certain if you were being realistic about your shortcomings, or if your brain was just beating you up for fun.</p><p>Cass glanced towards the front door. Her eyes widened.</p><p>“It is…” Baymax began.</p><p>"...something I forgot in the kitchen one sec be right back!" Cass interrupted, all in one explosive breath. She scurried away. Hiro frowned. What now? he thought, but kept counting the stack of cash in front of him.</p><p>The doorbell jingled.</p><p>"Sorry, we're closed," he said automatically.</p><p>"Well darn," said a dry voice. "I guess we'll have to take this party somewhere else."</p><p>Hiro's head whipped around.</p><p>"Guys!"</p><p>"Happy birthday!"</p><p>The nerd crew stood by the door holding cards and gift bags. Someone had handed the balloons to Baymax. </p><p>"It is not a party without balloons," the robot said. "I was not aware of this fact until Honey Lemon informed me."</p><p>Aunt Cass emerged from the kitchen bearing a candlelit cake and a huge smile.</p><p>"Gummy bears?" Go Go asked. "On a cake? Eww--"</p><p>Wasabi elbowed her.</p><p>"It's little man's day after all," he said.</p><p>Cass kicked off the singing.</p><p>"Happy birthday to you …"</p><p>---</p><p>"With everything else that happened, I honestly forgot it was my birthday," said Hiro, slowly coming down from a happy cake-and-gummy-bear sugar rush.</p><p>"Like we would forget your birthday, Dr. H!" Fred exclaimed.</p><p>"Dr. H?" Hiro's face screwed up in distaste.</p><p>"No?" said Fred. "After what you did today with the Baymax release I'd name you Boss Awesome, but it's taken already. Did you see all the traffic on <i>these</i> hashtags?” He displayed the feed on his phone: #tadashichip. #hirohero. #baymaxrevolution. The posts were piling up.</p><p>"Seriously, dude, what you did was amazing," said Go Go. Her face lit up with something suspiciously close to a smile.</p><p>"Yes! You just changed the world, Hiro!" Honey Lemon enthused. She held up her phone. "Have you <i>seen</i> the number of downloads on RoboHub?"</p><p>"There will be more of me?" Baymax asked.</p><p>"Thousands more," said Honey Lemon. She glanced again at her phone. "Millions!"</p><p>"You really are a superhero, little man," Wasabi said. He wrapped an arm around Hiro and looked him in the eye. "Tadashi is so proud of you right now."</p><p>"Absolutely!"</p><p>"You said it."</p><p><i>Yes.</i> Hiro felt as much as heard the word. No one else seemed to hear it, but he felt happy tears spring up.</p><p>He rested his head against Wasabi's big, reassuring shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks, <i>oniisan</i>. Thanks, everyone. I couldn't have done any of it without you guys. I wouldn't <i>be</i> here without you."</p><p>"And we're proud of you too, hashtag badass Cass!” said Fred.</p><p>Cass blushed furiously. "Oh, guys!"</p><p>"You really told Alistair Krei you'd rip his balls off?" said Go Go in tones of dark amusement.</p><p>"Damn right I did, girl!" They high-fived.</p><p>"Hey, did you guys see the stuff on DikoryDok?" said Wasabi.</p><p>"What stuff?" asked Hiro.</p><p>"Dikory who?" asked Cass.</p><p>"Ooh, pull it up on your laptop, Hiro!" said Honey Lemon. "It's too good!"</p><p>Hiro flipped the computer open and tapped away.</p><p>"There!" she said, pointing.</p><p>He pressed the enter key. Bouncy K-pop thumped out of the speakers, along with a familiar voice in full stride.</p><p> “Are you kidding me?" Cass exclaimed. "Oh God, do I really sound like that?"</p><p>"Every glorious decibel," said Go Go with, yes, a definite smile.</p><p>Wasabi leaned in toward the laptop. "Where's the one from that Malaysian kid? There, that one!"</p><p>An even bouncier, thumpier track started up, perfectly synced to artful samples from Cass' rant.</p><p>Instantly, Honey and Fred were chair dancing. Wasabi nodded along, grinning. Even Baymax shifted from foot to foot, but despite Hiro's best programming efforts the robot's moves were … lacking.</p><p>Maybe other developers working with Baymax's codebase would create awesome dance moves to share with all the Baymaxes, he thought. Dance moves and a lot more.</p><p><i>So much more, baby brother,</i> came the warm, quiet voice that no one else heard.</p><p>Hiro closed his eyes. He felt a rare moment of pure joy.</p><p>He stood and gently tugged Cass' hand from her eyes.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" he asked shyly.</p><p>Cass beamed. </p><p>"It's been a minute, little man, but let's try it!"</p><p>She stood and gave an experimental twirl.</p><p>"You got this, Aunt Cass!"</p><p>The others whooped and leapt to their feet, and the dance party started.</p><p>On Hiro's laptop, his social feed scrolled and scrolled. The languages changed but the #baymaxrevolution posts kept coming, as sunrise chased away darkness around the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like a lot of you, I totally headcanon big sweet adorkable Wasabi as Hiro’s honorary big brother, hence Hiro’s respectful reference to him as “oniisan.”</p><p>I had to throw in a hint of Ghost!Tadashi because. Just because.</p><p>Also: "Phluttr" is an all-consuming monster of a social network in Rob Reid's satirical Silicon Valley novels <i>Year Zero</i> and <i>After On,</i> both of which are well worth your time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>